


Space

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Holes, mostly.





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble #33 - positive

It was enough space. Maybe. Hopefully. Chrom supposed he should have suggested they go outside, but he didn't want to even imagine Frederick's reaction to his having a nice spar with Priam out in a bitter downpour. 

Besides, it was enough space and it was just a fun spar anyway. He and Priam weren't going to go all out, were they? 

A few parries, a few thrusts, a few wild swings and suddenly Chrom wasn't even sure who had hit the wall first. Certainly not who had made that hole and... 

Well, he was positive they had enough space now.


End file.
